


Rush Psi Omicron Iota

by transhinata



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Canon Compliant, College, Drag Queens, Friendship, Gen, Gender is not real, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-22
Updated: 2018-04-22
Packaged: 2019-04-26 12:50:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,545
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14402490
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/transhinata/pseuds/transhinata
Summary: In which best friends Phichit and Yuuri are still in college and get into a frat party by showing up in drag (gender isn’t real anyways).





	Rush Psi Omicron Iota

Yuuri and Phichit have known each other for a while now; they’re not only training together, but spending as much time out of class and practice together as possible. Why? Because, well, _they’re roommates_. Not just roommates, even. As friends, the two have become pretty close. While they share a lot of touching moments with each other, the two are also not strangers to some interesting antics.

“Yuuuuuuuri,” Phichit starts, scrolling through people’s Snapchat stories on his phone.

“What?” Yuuri asks, glancing over from his bed to that of his roommates.

“We don’t have practice tomorrow,” Phichit grins, “and I wanna go out tonight! We’re young we need to have some fun!”

“Okay even if I wanted to go out right now,” Yuuri sighs, “Which I am not saying I do, nor am I saying that I don’t… There is absolutely no way we are gonna be able to get into a party.”

“Why do you say that,” Phichit makes an exaggerated pout.

“Because there is no way these dumbass cishet white frat boys are letting us, two _very gay_ masc presenting people, into a frat party. They won't be able to meet their ‘girl quota’—whatever that even means,” Yuuri explains, “especially since it’s sorority rush week if you haven’t noticed… Didn’t you hear that one kid complaining about there not being enough girls … there is absolutely no way … “

“Bitch, you’re underestimating me!” Phichit laughs, “So you know how I was trying to get into drag during the off season…”

“Oh this can’t be good…” 

“WELL! I was thinking that we could go in drag … I have a couple of wigs with me! Plus and you and I both can do makeup!!” Yuuri takes his glasses off, rubbing his head.

“You are ridiculous, Phichit,” Yuuri puts his glasses back on, “feel free to try and convince me of how this could possibly be a good idea…”

“Easy! There’ll be boys, free snacks, free booze, AND—and this is the best part—you get to hang out and dance with your fave: me!”

“Phichit, you are truly the most ridiculous human being…”

“You know you wanna! We’re young yuuri we gotta live…”

“Okay even if I say yes… we are not leaving this room if we end up looking bad … I did not splurge on new highlighters for nothing…

“That’s my Yuuri!” Phichit claps his hands together, “This is gonna be great.”

Yuuri doesn’t doubt that he’s going to have fun; he almost always have fun when he’s hanging out with Phichit. While Phichit can be messy like this sometimes, he’s not wrong; they are young. And as the saying goes: you only live once. So why not do something a little stupid like this. Plus, even Yuuri recognizes a good instagram photo opportunity when he sees one…

————————-

Yuuri and Phichit’s uber drops them just a half block away from their destination: a house affectionately named Ice Castle due to not only its size and its icy-blue hue, but also the fact that the inside is almost perpetually cold, even when parties have the place filled to the brim with people. The duo approaches the house, getting in the back of a line from the door that just barely reaches the sidewalk. The two watch as whatever poor freshman who’s got the job at the door tries to figure out who should be let into the party. The frat that resides in this house, Psi Omicron Iota (colloquially known as Psi-oi), is notorious for their parties, so they’re going to be a little selective about who can and cannot enter (that is to say that they only let people who they think are girls in, and make people who they think are boys wait outside). 

The two make it to the front door, waiting for door-boy to finish making his judgement on a trio of clearly already-drunk girls in front of them. He lets those three in, closing the door behind them. He takes a quick glance up and down at Phichit and Yuuri, nodding as he reopens the door.

“Welcome ladies,” he winks, almost tripping as he swings the door open. Phichit grabs Yuuri’s hand and pulls him inside the house. Straight ahead of them, they see a dimly lit room with people playing beer pong.

“So … where do we go…?” Yuuri asks.

“The real party is upstairs: up in the penthouse…” Phichit motions towards the stairs. “We should go to the bathroom first and take mirror selfies… check out how we look in the Ice Castle lighting.” Yuuri complies as they make their way to the bathroom. A guy walks out of the bathroom and looks at the two of them.

“I gotta warn you two lovely ladies,” the guy starts, closing the door with one hand, holding a can of beer in the other, “you’re gonna have to shimmy to get to the toilet… there’s kind of a mattress in the way … ROLL PSI-OI!” The stranger, clearly a member of PsiOI, chugs his beer as he walks away.

“Amazing!” Phichit exclaims, “We’re truly being immersed into the frat party experience!” 

————————

The two have made their way upstairs, Yuuri attempting to matte down his wig hairs as they head straight for the fridge. Looks like they have a couple Malibu pre-mixed drinks (which is oddly out of character for a PsiOI party, but he’ll take it), and a couple cases of cheap beer. Yuuri grabs two cans of the Malibu, handing one over to Phichit.  
The two start drinking their drinks, and Phichit spots an elevated platform almost serving a a mini stage in the room. Phichit tries to drag Yuuri on the stage as the music in the room changes song, but Yuuri tries pulling away.

“I am not drunk enough for this, yet, Phichit…” Yuuri takes another sip of his drink.

“Fiiiine! You’ll miss me down there,” Phichit gives Yuuri a playful wink. As Yuuri finishes his drink, he heads towards toward the fridge for another. As he reaches the fridge a tall frat boy props his arm up over onto the freezer compartment.. 

“Heeeey,” tall frat boy starts.

“No thanks,” Yuuri flips his hair a little, grabbing a beer from the fridge. Okay so he might be into this whole gig … 

—————————-

“Hello!” Yuuri announces from atop the kitchen counter, “I have an announcement to make!” He stumbles trying to stand all the way up. “That biiiitch over there !” Yuuri points to Phichit, “Yeeeah the hot one with brown bob cut! I love that binnch!! Name a more iconic best friend I’ll wait… I just wanted u guys to know … That I really app-predicate … no.. Appreciate! Yeah appreciate them ! This has been a PSA ! ALSO ! I heard that it’s some girl name Janice ? Jessica ? IDK it’s a birthday so let’s all sing HAPPY BIIIIIRTHDAY to YOU~” Yuuri starts. The crowd continues to sing with hum, clapping as they finish serenading the mysterious birthday girl. Phichit pulls Yuuri down from the countertop.

“Come baaaack!!!” Phichit slurs, directing Yuuri back to the the dance floor. The two try to stumble away to the center of the room, grabbing each other’s hands and beginning to sway and jump up and down to the music. If an ISU judging panel could see them right now, they would find a way to somehow give these two a negative PCS… 

The night goes on, and countless selfies are taken. Yuuri thinks he saw Phichit grinding on some dude earlier, but well he can’t quite see perfectly, so he won’t ask until later. Phichit and Yuuri have made it onto the roof of Ice Castle, sitting up on a fence PsiOI apparently had built so people don’t venture too far towards the edge. 

“And then I decided to come to the US,” Phichit giggles, talking to another random frat boy. Yuuri quite frankly cannot remember any of the night until now. He figures he probably confessed his love to some strangers (but only the ones that somewhat resemble his idol, Viktor Nikiforov, in his sans glasses drunk vision). He may have no clue what’s going on, but he doesn’t care; he looks fucking cute!

—————

Yuuri wakes up in his bed, unsure of how he even got back here. The room is dark, thank god, but his head is throbbing. Yuuri takes a sip from a bottle of water that he left out the night before; good thing him and Phichit drunk proofed the room before they left. He picks up his phone to check the time; it’s half past noon. That’s fine. Phichit is still asleep, and the two will probably go out to eat and get some boba later. He scrolls through Instagram, before realizing that he has a few messages from an unknown number.

“Hey babe,” the message starts, “I had so much fun with you last night.” The mysterious person sent a winking kissy face emoji. “You were the prettiest girl at the party. I’m glad u gave me ur number ...I can’t keep thinking about you. I wanted to send you a little something so you don’t forget me…” Yuuri scrolls down and he is confronted with a photo of what he assumes is the sender’s erect penis.

_“What the fuck happened last night…”_

**Author's Note:**

> RUSH ΨΟΙ !! Hello this is a fic based off of my uni’s Greek Life and one frat party to which I have been. I’m entirely convinced that this becomes a regular gig for them ...
> 
> Alternate ending in which mysterious number is actually Viktor and this has been a set up or an AU all along...
> 
> Twitter, main ig, art tumblr: @transolaf  
> Cos + art ig: @transloaf  
> Photog ig: @fluteaunt


End file.
